Who am I?
by Ancient Arbiter
Summary: The parts that were covered in black ink of his profile were not meant to be read. But if you did you'd have found out Noble 6 once was Agent Washington of project freelancer. And the director wasn't about to let one of his runaway freelancers die on that dust ball Reach. Now having been saved from death he questions who he is; is he David, Washington,or Noble Six. Mild Language
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings brothers and sisters of the halo world. I decided to go ahead and write this story idea. Now I was reread this one and some thing happened when I uploaded the Doc. so I edited it. Hopefully it is better now. I hope you enjoy it and I also own nothing. **

* * *

chapter O: How did it got like this?

David/Washington/Noble Six pov.

I never wanted any of this. I never wanted to join the army, but it is what I got when I was forced to join at a young age. It was a cold night when I was kidnapped in my sleep and before I knew what was going on, I was put through several series of hell. They told me it was to help save the galaxy, but I never believed that for a second. And Dr. Halsey was the worst of them all, she made me feel better at times when the training and experiments were too much for me. But I soon found out she never cared for any of us, it was horrible for me when I found out and I hated to see how John would react to that fact. All this was a torture that nobody should have had to go through.

But after standing around and watching some of my brothers and sisters die or run away and get dragged back I got my big brake. I was on a mission and after it the UNSC thought I was dead, I then ran away to the planet Reach. But thanks to the experiments and training I was a child in a man's body. I worked doing freelance jobs. But then there came the day I meet an old friend from my days as child; Connie. She was with some guy she called York and a red head they called Carolina. The managed to convince me to join up with Project Freelancer and like before they said here I was making a difference. But this time I believed them like a fool. But not long after joining I discovered what their true colors were. And what was left of David from Earth and the Spartan project was destroyed as a new person stood in the new armor. Agent Washington. That's what they called me. After awhile I accepted the new me. But Like before I had a chance to leave this horror behind me and I took it. This time I went to the UNSC to state what had happened to me and that I was ready to truly help save the galaxy.

From there I gained a high reputation as an efficient lone-wolf assassin, having single-handedly broken organizations and made entire militia groups disappear. Heh good times. I was also a test pilot in a top-secret UNSC project, the Sabre Program, which helped in the making of the YSS-1000 "Sabre"-class starfighter. But for awhile my superior used the me as his own private grim reaper, and because of this. I was reluctant to have them assign me to Noble Team. But even-truly I was assigned to Noble Team as a replacement for its previous sixth member, an old friend of mine, spartan-293 Thom. Finally the day came when I was reassigned to the Planet Reach. It was there I meet a group of people I felt happy with. But Like all things in my life; my happiness was take from me slowly.

I joined the team just in time to participate in an operation to investigate a communications blackout at the Visegrád Relay, a mission which led to the first confrontation with Covenant forces on Reach. During the final weeks before Reach's eventual glassing, I was renamed Noble Six and I partook in multiple operations against Covenant forces on Reach along with the rest of Noble Team, including a counter-offensive operation to retake an ONI base, a night-time reconnaissance mission with Jun, and a large-scale UNSC assault on a Covenant-occupied site and the neutralization of a Covenant tower.

Noble Team helped UNSC ground forces repel Covenant invaders from a UNSC base, which housed a Sabre launch facility. Jorge and I were then launched into orbit in a Sabre to assist the Epsilon Eridani Defense Fleet in a space battle against the Covenant fleet. During the course of the operation, the makeshift slipspace bomb was damaged and unable to activate automatically. So Jorge, volunteering to activate the bomb manually and as such sacrificing his life.

"NO Jorge don't."

"Sorry Six but this is what I got to do"Jorge said tossing me off the SDV-class heavy corvette Ardent Prayer.  
"Jorge" I yield as I feel to Reach and held his dog tags in my hands. The mission was successful, with the Covenant fleet eliminated. But at the cost of Jorge, and to make it worse a far larger Covenant fleet arrived. That was only the the start of my new hell as next came an even bigger blow to me from the covenant. After being thrown from the ship by Jorge. I headed to New Alexandria, where the I assisted the UNSC infantrymen in repelling the invading Covenant forces and evacuating the civilian population. Me, along with 7 Delta 19, 4 Charlie 27 and other UNSC Army teams, managed to establish radio communication with Noble Team and participated in the removal of Covenant communication jammers to allow the evacuation of ONI personnel. Finally I was reunited with Noble Team and reported the details of operation UPPERCUT. Not too long after, we was hailed by its commanding officer, Colonel Urban Holland, and was ordered to destroy Sword Base in a torch-and-burn op. The team was forced to enter a radiation bunker to shield themselves from the Covenant's glassing of New Alexandria.  
Now I didn't know her long but when I meet Kat I fell for her. I work hard to make sure she was always safe in every mission we were on. She was the brains of the team and when we needed help she was there. We race to enter a radiation bunker to shield us from the Covenant's glassing of New Alexandria. As we exited the elevator and ran towards the bunker. Kat asked.

"Who does he think he is ordering a-" Kat was cut of as a Sangheili Field Marshal in a Phantom overhead shot Kat in the head with a needle rifle, killing her instantly. I caught her her body and saw the monster that did it.

"Mother Fucker!" I cried firing Kat's pistol at the Sangheili, but the asshole's ship flew off. So I carried her body to the bunker and we waited for that horror to pass. That night I cried more tears than I had in years. And even till Know I still carry that pistol that has the word KAT on it.

Myself, along with the remaining members of Noble Team, proceeded to Sword Base and fought our way into the facility under heavy fire, only to have the course, and directives revised by an unknown UNSC AI. Within the facility, we encountered Dr. Halsey once more, and were informed that I had been chosen to courier a package, and to deliver it safely to the UNSC Pillar of Autumn. Using Pelicans as our mode of transportation. Noble Team was split into two; Jun was too escorted Dr. Halsey to CASTLE Base, while the others headed for the Autumn which, having undergone a refit in the shipyards of Aszod, was holding position ready to escape with the precious cargo now in my possession.

"Six. That AI chose you... She made the right choice." was some of the few last words Carter said to me as Emile deployed to Aszod. However, while in transit, we were ambushed by Banshees, damaging their Pelican and critically injuring Carter. As a result, Carter drew fire to aid us while Emile and me were forced to proceed on foot . But, after encountering massive resistance from Covenant forces, they where eventually cornered by a Scarab, and only saved as Carter flew the now devastated Pelican directly into it, destroying the Scarab and sacrificing himself to save them; securing delivery of the package to the commander of the Autumn, Captain Jacob Keyes.

"Carter i'm so sorry." I thought in my head over again and things were getting tougher.

Later on, the Covenant assaulted the area and Emile was stabbed in the back with an energy sword and died soon after, but not before killing the elites who attacked him. So I left the Pelican and got to the Onager and stalled Covenant gunships from overwhelming the Autumn. During the most crucial phase of the evacuation, the I destroyed an approaching CCS-class battlecruiser, secure a safe passage for the Autumn to depart into space.

So After I buried Emile. The Covenant had disabled the last of Reach's defenses, and proceeded to glass the remainder of the planet. I was among the last surviving UNSC soldiers left fighting the Covenant forces on the ground. So now I stand on a high ledge waiting for the covenant. I grabbed my MAS8 assault riffle and reloaded Kat's pistol and waited.

"Let's dance" I said as I opened fired to several grunts and jackals. The Covenant were relentless, and after countless hours of battle, I was exhausted and eventually injured by plasma fire.

"Argh" I cried in pain. Then I tossed my helmet off and got up to keep fighting. After taking on multiple Ultra and Zealot-class Sangheili in hand to hand combat, they finally overwhelmed me. Disarmed and forced to the ground.

"Sorry guys; but i'll see you soon." I said to my dead team and here, though mortally wounded, I subdued a further four attackers. I fought with everything I had in me but a Covenant scum got lucky and stabbed me. I blacked out but not before hearing gun fire and a voice say in a southern ascent.  
"Hello Agent Washington. How was your time away from us?"

* * *

**Okay hopefully this is a little better. I hope you like it and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is up. Sorry it took so long and that it's short.**

* * *

"Aaaaarrrrrhhhhh ." I cried as I awoke strapped to a bed with no knowledge of where I was. Breaking free alarms went off and people came in.

"Agent Washington." A doctor said coming at me. I didn't know what was going on so I threw the doctor against a wall. More followed suit and I fought my way out. Well not really fought more like beating everyone that came at me. I fond the armory and grabbed some stuff that would help me out. I left the room and say some troopers coming at me. "Suck on this."I roared firing my MA37-Assault Rifle. In no time I had the halls clear and made it to the ship's pelican. Only waiting for me there was a soldier in light blue spartan armor.

"Stand down soldier." She ordered.

"Don't think so." I spat opening fire om her. She jumped out of the way and some how, my guess super speed armor upgrade. Ran up to me and grabbed my gun, I jumped back and smirked. She looked and saw an explosive on the gun. She threw the gun and left herself opened. I pulled out a pistol a just barely managed to get a hit on her. That was when the Calvary arrived.

"Stand down Washington." A voice that sounded too familiar.

"York?" I asked turning towards him. But I was knocked out before I could. The next thing I knew I was strapped onto the bed again. "Oh great, back to square one."

"Hopefully you won't attack the doctors this time Agent Washington."

"The Director?" I asked looking up to see him and his lackey the councilor."Well I guess I know who got me off Reach."

"Indeed. You didn't think we'd just let you go did you?" The director asked.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?"

"Cute. Now then now that your silly game is over. It is time for you to return to project freelancer."

"Why?"

"After your failure on Reach. The UNSC think your dead this time."

"I have a record of returning from the dead." I countered.

"Indeed. But what of your fellow agents. Could you live with yourself knowing that they died because you weren't there to help them?"

"Huh...What do you want me to do?" I asked conceded. The director knew me well. After Reach I couldn't risk letting any of these guys die because I wasn't there for them.

"At 0900 tomorrow you will report for training to get you back up to our standers." The Director said getting to leave but stopped at the door. "And Agent Washington after your little vacation. We aspect you to be a high number on the board."

"Well glad some things never change." I said

"Agent Washington I did manage to recover these for you while you were unconscious." The Councilor said setting down a pistol and several dog tags. "I figured they had some value to you." He said leaving.

"Thanks." I said going to sleep. Several weeks past since that day and it was like I never left. York, North, and Maine were my friends still. Well as a friend one could be with Maine. Connie, South and Carolina; well South was upset that I left and re-became a Spartan. Connie was up to something and seemed to avoid me. Lastly Carolina was constantly challenging me to a sparing match. Apparently when I shot her something clicked and she thought I was after her number 1 spot and that if she was to improve she had to beat me. The rest of the crew on the Mother of all Inventions had either a scare or respect of me. 479er seemed to like me more then before. She even offered me a position as co pilot. But with the director, happiness was only allowed if he was.

* * *

**Again sorry for the shortness and time it took. I haven't had much inspiration to write for this. So please review and help me out here. The more I can get the quicker I can update. **


End file.
